The Trial For Love
by Estrid2006
Summary: this is a Zuatara fan-fic. I would rather have no Kaatang flames..but if you have to go ahead! Zuko and Katara fall in love after the last battle against Azula! But what happens when their secret is found out? PLEASE R&R!
1. A Hidden Love

This is a Zuatara story based on the Avatar Series Finale when Zuko gets blasted by Azula

**This is a Zuatara story based on the Avatar Series Finale when Zuko gets blasted by Azula. Don't read if you dislike Zuatara or haven't seen the movie!! Anyone else, hope you like it!**

Katara flipped Zuko over, careful of the wound that ran across his chest. She was still panting heavily from defeating Azula who was currently chained to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

Zuko was out cold and she feared that he hadn't been able to deflect enough of the lightening and was dead. But then she felt a halting breath and the chest beneath her hands rise and she knew there was hope.

She hurriedly bended the water around her and desperately tried to heal the injury he had suffered by saving her from Azula. She closed her eyes and focused on healing the Prince of the Fire Nation trying to search through the water for the worst of the burn.

_Please Zuko don't leave me. I need you here, I need you with me._ She begged silently as the water glowed and the wound closed itself.

She heard a deep exhalation of breath and turned to see Zuko's eyes open and watching her. Katara released the breath she hadn't even known she had been holding as she heard his wonderful voice, "Thank you Katara."

She felt the tears sliding down her face in relief and had to smile as she watched his face, "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," Katara whispered.

Slowly she helped Zuko to his feet and she shivered as she glanced at the wound that had almost stolen him from her.

They watched Azula thrash around, chained and helpless. Then she felt the hand slide to rest on her back and she heard the words that she had dreamt about.

"I love you Katara," He whispered holding her close and resting his forehead on her head trying not to lean on her for help.

Slowly she turned to face him, eyes wide and staring and she knew that he meant it and that he wanted to be with her forever.

"I love you too Zuko," She cried feeling the tears slide down her face again as she felt her love hug her close.

--

"What are we going to do about Mai and Aang?" Zuko asked as Katara and he parted their kiss.

Katara cursed silently under her breath and imagined the look on Aang's face when she told him about her love for the Prince. It had been two weeks since Aang had defeated the Firelord and tomorrow Zuko would take his rightful place as Firelord.

"I don't know," she answered briefly cupping his beautiful face in her hands and thinking of how to tell the Avatar she didn't love him.

The two benders had kept their relationship secret waiting for the right time to tell Mai and Aang that their love wasn't going to be returned. They had both kept up the illusion to the person who loved them that they loved them back, but inside they died every time it was Aang or Mai who kissed them.

"I really thought I liked her. Then…I was with you watching how hurt you were against Yaun-Ra and I realized that I wanted to be the one who comforted you, who loved you," Zuko whispered kissing Katara softly on the lips.

"Aang and I kissed before the Invasion on the day of the Black Sun. And then he kissed me again at the play. The first time I thought I liked it, but the next time I knew that it wasn't his lips I wanted to feel it, it was yours," Katara whispered back running her hands through his long dark hair.

"We need to tell them," Zuko said wincing as he pictured the look on Mai's face when he told her he loved a Water tribe peasant.

"You just have to tell a moody girl, I have to tell the most powerful being in the world," Katara joked her lips mere centimeters from Zuko's.

"Why didn't we just tell them immediately," Zuko whined wrapping his strong arms around her back.

"Because we were foolish and didn't realize the trouble we would be in," Katara said pulling away to nibble on his ear.

Zuko hissed in pleasure but had to pull away when they heard feet at the door and a soft knock signaling someone wanted in. Katara hurriedly stepped away and bended a bowl of water around her hands nodding at Zuko to undo his shirt and reveal the wound on his chest.

"Come in," Zuko ordered trying his best to not allow a trace of fear to enter his voice.

"Katara? I wanted to know if…" Aang began stepping into the room. Then he caught sight of her and his words trailed off.

"Hello Aang, I'm just checking on Zuko's wound," Katara answered trying to stop the blush that was creeping up her neck as she pulled her hands away from Zuko.

"Of course…" Aang said a seed of doubt creeping into his mind as he saw the slight pink mark on Zuko's marred ear, "I'll just come back later."

Aang took one last glance at Katara and knew from the way she averted his gaze that something more then healing had taken place in this room. With a sigh of defeat he walked out the room and steeled himself for the talk he knew he would have to have.

"That was close," Katara whispered as soon as Aang had left and his footsteps had died away.

"Too close, we really should be more careful if we don't want everyone knowing we love each other," Zuko whispered back.

"Love, who said I loved you," Katara teased kissing him sweetly on the lips knowing her love's reply before it left his lips.

"You, when you saved my life," Zuko snapped playfully knowing what she was doing.

"Oh did I now? Well maybe the future Firelord needs to get his ears checked," Katara was grinning now loving this time together.

"Do I now?" Zuko tried to glare but failed when he saw Katara gracefully raise an eyebrow.

"I love you Katara," Zuko said simply leaning back into her kiss.

"Come on, it's getting late and it wouldn't sit well for the Prince to have dark spots during his Coronation," Katara mocked pulling him to his feet and giving him a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, tell me how it goes with the Avatar," Zuko said before leaving the room wincing as he slid his robe around his shoulders.

"Maybe I really should give you a healing session if you're going to wince every time you move your arms," Katara said worriedly as she watched her love try to pass the wince away from her eyes.

"I'm fine," Zuko said stubbornly before stepping out of the room.

"I know you are," Katara whispered after his departing form, "I just hope you stay that way."

**How was it? This is my first ever Avatar fan-fic so tell me how it was!! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. A Talk

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the awesome reviews I got!**

_"I know you are," Katara whispered after his departing form, "I just hope you stay that way."_

Katara took a deep breath and walked out of the room. She stopped at the doorway, not knowing where to go, not wanting to go see Aang after what happened. She raked her mind for someone she could talk to and immediately her mind flashed to Suki.

Nodding her head, her determination set, Katara out for the other side of the palace where Suki's chambers were. She passed several servants on her way to Suki and she blushed when each of them recognized her as the powerful Waterbender and bowed their heads as she passed.

She walked for about another two minutes passing room after room and hallway after hallway. Finally she made it to Suki's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Suki said from the other side and Katara pushed against the door.

"Katara, what are you doing here?" Suki asked setting down her Kyoshi fans she had been practicing with.

"I need to talk to you," she said standing awkwardly in the door waiting for permission to come in.

Suki nodded her head and sat down at the edge of her bed, motioning for Katara to follow suit.

"What's up?" Suki asked waiting patiently for her friend to start.

"I like Zuko, and I don't know how to tell Aang. But I think he knows because he walked in on us, although I passed it off as me healing his chest wound. I don't want to hurt Aang but I can't stay with him and continue to hide Zuko and me," Katara burst out not wanting to beat around the bush with her problems knowing that telling Suki straight forward would help her answer.

Suki's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as Katara's confession came out. She had been expecting a question on what to wear to Zuko's coronation, not a love dilemma. The Kyoshi warrior took a deep breath and began sorting out the admission looking for an answer.

"Wow Katara…well, do you truly love Zuko?" Suki finally managed trying to see how big the problem was.

"Yes, I've loved him for a while," Katara answered breathing again now that she knew Suki wouldn't yell at her for loving the Fire bender

Suki nodded trying to understand trying to suffocate the feelings that were rising as she thought of Katara and that Prince together after everything he had done. She thought about her feelings for Sokka, she had never been in the position Katara was in now, but she could only imagine what it was doing to her.

"I knew you liked Zuko!" Katara heard someone yell victoriously from behind her, in the direction of the door.

Katara twirled around to find Toph watching them with a huge grin on her face. Toph walked in and stopped at the foot of the bed, she never got onto the bed because she hated not being able to feel anything beneath her. Katara felt a blush creep up her neck even as she felt her hands twitch to strangle the young Earthbender.

"Will you be quiet! I'm trying not to let the entire palace know!" Katara shouted feeling her anger grow as Toph's grin just widened.

"Well I say go for it," Toph said suddenly growing serious as she thought of how upset Zuko had seemed when she had "seen" him in the hallway with Mai.

"What would you know about love Toph?" Suki kidded not bothering to invite Toph onto her bed knowing she would refuse.

"Well…you have to promise not tell him but…I kind of like Aang," Toph admitted rubbing the back of her neck as a huge blush started to spread around her face.

"You like Aang?" Katara said incredulously as she thought of how harsh Toph always had been while training Aang in Earthbending.

"Well don't say it so loud!" Toph hissed feeling the blush strengthen as she imagined Aang hearing.

"I can't believe it, who would have imagined the all powerful Toph could like Twinkletoes?" Suki joked an eyebrow raised as she imagined Toph and Aang together.

"Well you two are the same age," Katara pointed out thinking of the twelve year-old, or the one-hundred-twelve year-old, and her age of fifteen.

"Stop it, besides he's obsessed with you Katara, he would never want a filthy Earthbender," Toph moped brushing at a fly that had landed on her nose.

"You never know, things could change," Suki encouraged the both of them.

Katara and Toph glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. They both found Suki's unbreakable optimism a bit annoying sometimes.

"Hey Suki is it okay if we spend the night hear?" Katara asked not wanting to spend the night alone with her thoughts.

Suki thought about it for a moment and agreed, it would be fun to have a girl's night together to talk about the boys in their lives and possible do makeup together. She thought it would be funny to see Kyoshi warrior makeup.

Katara wandered back to her room to get the things needed for the night in Suki's chambers. She grabbed her sleeping bag and her hairbrush, not wanting to wander through the halls tomorrow with a bad hair day

"Where are you going?" she heard a voice say from her doorway.

Katara turned around and saw Aang watching her curiously. She gave him a small smile but knew that anything more would just blossom the idea that she loved him. Katara did love Aang, but she wasn't in love with him and she knew it would hurt when she told him otherwise.

"I'm spending the night in Suki's room, Toph coming too, we're having a girl's night," Katara explained.

Aang saw the honesty in her eyes but he also saw the pain in their and once again saw the fact that she loved Zuko more then him, "Well I was just coming to say goodnight so, I'll see you tomorrow for the coronation."

"Okay, goodnight Aang," Katara answered back walking out of the room after giving him a small smile.

"Goodnight Katara," Aang replied closing his eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall.

**God I hate hurting Aang….but I hope you liked the chapter! Warning…I write other stories so I usually don't update this quickly…it's just a new story and I am still excited to write it. Just a warning.**


	3. The Sleepover

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

_"Okay, goodnight Aang," Katara answered back walking out of the room after giving him a small smile._

Katara started back through the palace mentally counting off the rooms and turns she made so we wouldn't get lost trying to find her way to Suki. That was one thing she hated about the palace, it was too large and far to warm for her skin, which had grown up in ice and snow.

She cried out when she felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her into a room she had just walked by. She struggled for a minute before she recognized the room and the arms holding her and relaxed.

The room was large with an ornate fireplace in the wall to the left, making the room even warmer then the hallway. The bed frame was made of a design of four dragons crawling up the posts and meeting at the heads, breathing flames that mixed with the others, and the tails wrapped around each other at the bottom for the bed rest. A thin blanket lay on the bed, straightened earlier by a maid. There was a large desk to the other wall covered with paper, ink bottles, and pens.

"A girl should no better then to walk through the halls at dark, someone could snatch them up," a voice whispered very, very close to her ear, squeezing her for extra emphasis at the last part.

"Haha, I almost Waterbended you across the Firenation, you know," Katara scolded lightly jabbing her captor in the side feeling him laugh against her back.

"Please, a powerful Waterbender like you could save me afterwards. You have before," The voice teased moving his hands to hold her hips lightly and resting his head in her hair.

Katara felt herself shiver as she felt his hands on her and backed into him feeling a similar response ripple through him. Slowly she turned around, lightly driving her leg in-between his, stopping at the knees. One of her arms wrapped itself loosely around his neck falling to rest between his shoulder blades, while the other moved to his chest to spread apart the cloth and reveal the webbing-veined lightening scar that disfigured his torso.

"I know, and you risked your life for mine," Katara whispered looking into his beautiful golden eyes and finding her love reflected.

"Your's was a life worth dying for," Zuko answered kissing her lightly on the lips feeling a sigh leave her lips as he pulled away.

Katara couldn't stop the tear that slid down her cheek as she thought of that day and how close she had come to losing the man she truly loved.

"I have to go, Suki, Toph, and I are having a girl's night and if I don't hurry they'll notice," Katara said kissing him lightly on the cheek feeling the smile under her lips before she saw it.

"I love you," Zuko whispered giving her another hug before letting go and stepping back noticing for the first time the bag in the hallway she had dropped when he had grabbed her.

"I love you too my Prince," Katara whispered back frowning, so small it couldn't be noticed, as she thought if Zuko had seen from his right eyes since he had been burned by Ozai.

Katara shook the thought away and gave Zuko a dazzling smile before turning around, picking up her bag, casting one last look at her love, and continuing down the hall to Suki.

"What took you so long Sugarqueen?" Toph asked as she walked into the room.

Katara blushed but refused to answer the question knowing that the two other girls would tease her.

"Come on let's get this party started!" Suki yelled throwing a pillow at Toph and Katara knowing they had forgotten theirs.

Katara noticed the pile of candy and junk food that had been lain out on the table that took up the middle of the room and self-consciously loosened the strap of her robe knowing that she would have to be prepared for the amount of food that was about to be eaten.

"Now it's on Suki," Toph yelled as she got hit by the pillow, not being able to see it coming at her through the air.

Katara laughed as Toph grabbed the pillow at her feet and started charging Suki. Katara decided it would be fun and grabbed hers intercepting Toph and hitting her at the knees laughing as she turned her blind eyes on Katara with mock anger.

"Oh no Sugarqueen….now you're in for it too," Toph joked hitting the Waterbender over the head throwing one of her hair loops out of its place.

Katara and Toph got into a battle both trying to fit it into bending and waiting for the attack that would leave their opponent open.

They both turned around when they heard a, slightly softer, battle cry and saw Suki come running at them pillow flung above her head and a huge grin on her face. Katara quickly brought her pillow up in defense against Suki's pillow aimed at the back of her head, but laughed when Toph took advantage of the opening and hit her in the stomach.

The three girls fought for nearly an hour before Toph called a break falling on the floor panting from swinging the huge pillow around for so long. Katara grinned as she set down the three-foot long pillow and collapsed on the floor steadying her panting in a matter of seconds.

"What time is it?" Toph asked knowing she was tired, but not understanding why.

Suki glanced at the candle-clock on the desk, a gift from Sokka, "it is elven-thirty."

Katara cast a glance at the clock, to make sure Suki hadn't read it wrong. She grinned and motioned to Suki, knowing that Toph couldn't see it, that Toph was tired and she should go to sleep before long.

Suki nodded but couldn't stop the grin as Toph's mouth split into a huge yawn and she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands. "How about we goof off with the makeup and then we'll fall asleep," Suki suggested grinning at her hidden plan.

So Katara and Toph allowed Suki to paint them up in the Kyoshi warrior fashion. Suki was laughing so hard by the time she was finished that many of the strokes on Katara's face had to be redone.

Katara stole a glance in the mirror when Suki finally was done, and had to laugh, the look that appeared so beautiful and deadly on Suki just looked ridiculous on her. Given time she could have gotten used to it, but as it was she thought she looked ridiculous with the red eyelids and blackened eyelashes and eyebrow, the paint extending to her hairline. And the face she was so used to seeing brown and clean, except for when she played as the Painted Lady, was now stark white as if the color had been drained.

"Funny Suki, but now it's my turn; ready to become the Painted Lady?" Katara teased resisting the urge to scratch her nose, knowing it would smudge her makeup.

"Now that's something I would like to see," Toph laughed remembering how Sokka had described Katara's makeup to her when they had left the small river-village.

Suki grinned and sat down cross-legged not expecting this but knowing it would add to the amusement when the plan was initiated. She watched apprehensively as Katara took a large glob of the red makeup and smoothed it over her fingertips.

"Close your eyes," Katara ordered moving to block her view of the mirror and herself.

Suki followed her rules obediently and shivered as the cold makeup was spread from her bottom lip to the bottom of her chin, just before reaching the neck Katara stopped. Then she felt Katara trace a line from just above her ear to the middle of her upper cheek twisting the paint off at the end. She did it again at the base of Suki's ear and again she twisted it off at the end though not as extremely.

Suki tried to picture what she looked like but couldn't see herself wearing this king of makeup, she could see the symmetrical lines Katara was painting onto the other side of her face and compromised to see it when she was done. Katara painted her lips red, making sure it didn't extend off of the lips. She then felt her eye twitch as Katara covered her eyelids with red stopping at the corner of her eyes.

"Almost done, I'm not going to paint your arms or neck since that will be too messy to wash off," Katara said in-between describing to Toph what she was doing.

Suki sighed and tried to peek her eyes open, she saw Katara washing her hands of the red and then reaching for the gold she had brought with her from her room. She dabbed some of it on her fingers and then made a sideways moon on Suki's forehead.

"There, you are now the Painted lady, and we are you're humble Kyoshi Warriors," Katara said as she finished moving over so Suki could see what she looked like.

All in all Katara thought she did a very good job painting someone else; she had gone off of memory and hadn't messed up. She heard Toph snickering as she imagined Suki with the makeup Katara had described.

"Well what do we have here?" they all turned around to the voice that had just spoken from the hallway cracking with laughter.

"I'm glad you all decided to come," Suki said as Katara and Toph blushed and stood up looking for something to hide behind.

In the doorway stood Sokka, Aang, Hiru, and Zuko all of whom were watching the three girls with huge grins on their faces.

Suddenly Sokka couldn't contain it anymore and he started laughing at his baby sister's makeup.

"What are you guys doing here?" Katara asked irritably as she hid behind her pillow careful not to let the makeup smudge.

"Suki told us to come at midnight to see you guys as Kyoshi Warriors," Aang grinned although the smile didn't reach his eyes as he watched Katara.

"SUKI!" the two other girls screamed as she ran behind Sokka for protection from the pillows that had been thrown her way.

"Wait, why is she the Painted Lady?" Zuko asked noticing the pattern of the Kyoshi Warrior's makeup for the first time.

"Katara saved a small river-village from a fire army factory, and she dressed as the Painted Lady while doing it," Toph explained now hiding under the bed blushing as she heard Aang laugh.

Zuko stole a glance at Katara amazed that even then she would help Firenation people, but remembered her story of Hanna the old lady who had forced Katara to learn Bloodbending to save a village of the Firenation.

"Come on shouldn't you men be in bed, Aang you're the Avatar you can't look exhausted. And Zuko, it's your coronation," Katara mothered noticing a stifled yawn from Aang and then another from Zuko a minute later.

Everyone grinned as Katara's I-know-what's-best-for-you voice came out and they all hustled out of the room before she could start yelling at them.

"That wasn't funny Suki," Toph yelled with mock-anger as she crawled out from under the bed her face blushing.

"I know, but I couldn't pass the chance up," Suki said grinning happily before setting down her pillow and tossing back the others to their owners.

"Good night you two," Katara finally intervened at the other two kept bickering about Suki's little prank.

"Good night Katara," they both answered in unison knowing when to push it and when to stop.

Suki got up and blew out the lantern before they settled down for bed. They were asleep in minutes, their paint having been wiped of by Katara's bending.

**What did you think? By the way, I've figured out that Nick has a sense of humor. Did you notice how right before the Finale (and during it) Zuatara popped up more and more often….? Nick is EVIL for playing with us )…**


	4. The Confrontation

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Zuko slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to clear the fog in his eyes and set his mind straight. He glanced at the clock and sat up straight as he realized that he had overslept and that he was to be made Firelord in four hours.

"Finally you're awake, I thought you would never get up," he grimaced as he heard the voice to his side.

"Hello Mai, not to sound rude but, what are you doing here?" Zuko asked turning around to face the girl he hated.

"Waiting for my future Firelord to wake up and allow me to get him ready for his big day. The servants haven't been able to return since Azula banished them but I know enough to get you ready," Mai smiled as she cupped his face and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Zuko controlled himself and didn't cringe as her lips brushed his face, even then he couldn't stop the twitch of his fingers that betrayed how much he hated the contact.

"Come on sit on the floor and I'll do your hair," Mai ordered grabbing his shoulders and guiding him to the mirror and sitting him down.

Zuko went without a fight noticing that he hadn't had time to put his shirt on having just woken up. He frowned as he felt the cold spot where Mai's hands had just been and how if it had been Katara his skin would have been burning in delight.

Mai found he brush and returned to sit behind the Prince folding her legs so that Zuko was sitting right up against her. She sighed as she felt his heat radiate off of her but couldn't help but notice where, before, he would lean into her and kiss her, now he sat stiffly and didn't look back. She dismissed it as Zuko being nervous about the coronation and set about brushing his hair.

Zuko waited patiently enough as Mai steadily and neatly brushed his hair into a bun and wrapped the silk ribbon around the knot setting it in place. He felt her pressed up against him and tried to not jump away as she brushed her thighs against his back accidentally moving into a new place to straighten his bun.

"There we are, you are now ready to be crowned Firelord Zuko," Mai said finished inspecting Zuko's bun after finding it to be one-hundred percent satisfactory.

Zuko looked into the mirror and had to admit that Mai had done a good job arranging his hair into royalty's fashion. He turned his head to the side and pinned back a stray hair that had somehow come undone.

"You did a good job Mai. If you'd be so kind as to leave me alone for a little while, I need to meditate before noon," Zuko said politely knowing that Mai needed to hear she had done a good job.

Mai nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving the room only slightly annoyed at being told to leave, knowing that Zuko would need time alone before he was made Firelord…and her the FireQueen.

Zuko waited until Mai's footsteps could no longer be heard before pulling out the candles he used to meditate from a drawer in his desk. Each was a different color to represent something. The candle in front of him was red and represented the ferocity that needed to be present during every Firebending. The blue one to the left showed that you always had to maintain a calm head or else risk losing control of the fire you brought to life. The yellow candlestick to his right represented the sun; a Firebender's influence like the moon was to a Waterbender.

Zuko took a deep breath and quickly lighted all the candles with his Firebending smiling slightly as he felt the power growing in him with the candles flames. Slowly he felt his mind settle and his thought calm down until his mind was clear of all thoughts and needs, he began to breathe regularly closing his eyes after making sure the candles were dipping in height as he exhaled.

Then he heard a knock on the door and his concentration shattered like glass connecting with a stick. Agitated, he turned around to yell at whoever had interrupted him but his words died in his throat as he saw who was at the door.

"Sorry, if you're meditating I'll come back later," Katara whispered already stepping out of the room knowing how much Zuko hated being interrupted.

"I'll stop if it means I can be with you," Zuko sighed slipping his candles back into his desk and turning to face his love.

Katara smiled and slowly walked over to the future Firelord, she snaked her arms his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips pulling away to tease him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap widening his legs so that she could fit comfortably without hurting him.

"How was your sleepover?" Zuko asked grinning as he felt Katara blush at the memory of him walking in on her with Kyoshi's makeup on.

Katara refused to answer but rested her head on his chest closing her eyes and matching her breathing to his not wanting anything right now but to be with Zuko. She heard him chuckle at the memory and she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Now was that completely necessary?" Zuko asked trying his best to sound offended as she resettled into his embrace.

"Mmmnn," Katara mumbled nodding her head to make sure the answer got across to him.

Zuko smiled slightly and tilted her head up kissing her passionately on the lips closing his eyes to his other senses, the taste of Katara's lips, the feel of her soft skin against his own, the sound of their lips and kisses, and the smell of Katara's raven black hair in his face.

"So it is true," they both jumped as they heard a small defeated voice in their doorway.

They leapt off each other as they found Aang leaning against the doorframe his head in his hands desperately trying to hide the tears coming down his face. Both of the lovers could easily see he was trying not to lose control and revert into the Avatar State, possibly hurting them.

"Aang…I'm," Katara stumbled walking over to Aang but not reaching out for him not knowing if it would hurt him more then it would comfort him.

"No Katara, if you truly want to be with Zuko then I won't stop it. I've suspected for a while you didn't love me, now I see why," Aang said stopping her before she could begin to apologize.

Zuko slowly got to his feet but stayed back unsure if he were a welcome member in the confrontation in front of him. He watched as Katara tried to comfort Aang and how the Avatar backed away not allowing her to be near him. Zuko understood Aang was trying to accept what was happening but was just finding it to overpowering to deal with.

"How long?" Aang suddenly asked his eyes clear of the tears and his face very, very serious.

Katara's thoughts immediately went to Zuko's almost fatal Agni Kai with Azula, but she knew the feelings had begun back when he had helped her go after the monster that had killed her mother. Although, back then, she hadn't been able to clearly realize it.

"The day of Sozin's comet, when Katara and I went after Azula," Zuko admitted not willing to stay quiet any longer.

Aang slowly nodded his head and remembered how, when the two had told the tale, it had gotten very etchy after Katara had chained Azula and healed Zuko. He no longer felt anger at having been betrayed, he knew where Katara's heart lay and he wanted her to be her happiest even if it was without her.

"Katara, can I talk to Zuko alone?" Aang asked with a soft smile on his lips, only his eyes betraying what he planned to say as soon as the Waterbender left the room.

Katara didn't miss the look on Aang's face but she nodded when Zuko motioned for her to leave and let the two men talk together. She grabbed her water bottle ready to heal anyone when she returned.

"We were going to tell you after the coronation," Zuko suddenly admitted feeling like he had to explain himself to the all powerful being in front of him.

Aang's foul mood didn't shift in the least and he let his eyes tell that to Zuko and he raised an eyebrow obviously not thinking Zuko's explanation justified his actions. He could never remain angry with Katara, especially since he knew she had tried to tell him, but he was going to refocus all that anger and pain on Zuko as a side-effect.

"You think you can just wait to tell me that the girl I've loved since I met her, is no longer going to return those feelings," Aang replied coolly slowly letting his anger build up, but not yet ready to unleash it.

Zuko knew he was walking on thin ice but he felt insulted to have to explain himself to a boy not even thirteen years old yet, "And how do you think I felt all the time knowing that one day she would have to choose the all powerful Avatar who had always loved her, to the exiled Prince who had tried to kill her."

"And look who she did choose!" Aang said his breathing getting shallower as his anger got to an extreme.

Finally Aang's control broke and he felt his anger well up inside him until he knew that he either had to leave the room or initiate the Avatar State, he chose the latter. The last thing he saw before the Avatar State clouded his eyes was Zuko his face drawn and pale as he realized what he had done, and strangely Aang was happy to see so much fear in his eyes.

Zuko watched horrified as Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow and a bright light filled the room. His arms lit into flames as he prepared to ward off any attack Aang might try to start. He would not dare offensively fight the Avatar until it became the only way to stay alive, nor would he call for aid knowing that it would be bad to the already fragile Firenation if he fought the Avatar.

"You had better not EVER hurt Katara or your life will be forfeited in my eyes. The only thing preventing me from blowing you across the Firenation is the fact that you make Katara happy, make sure it stays that way," Aang shouted as his Airbending caused an almost tornado in Zuko's bedroom causing his pens and his other things to become deadly projectiles.

Zuko was only just able to stop the worst of the fire-whip that sprung from Aang's fingers. He wasn't able to stop the tips of the thong from brushing against his side burning a hole through his clothes and lightly burning his chest stopping right before overlapping Azula's scar.

Zuko knew, although he hated it, that he would have to calm Aang down before he got seriously hurt. Slowly he got down onto his knees and bowed his head putting his arms out in front of him in a signal of defeat stifling a cry as a pen ripped through his upper arm. "I apologize for not telling you Aang, but you should know that I love Katara dearly and that I will never hurt her," Zuko shouted trying to make himself be heard over the wind.

Aang's head cocked to the side and slowly the Avatar State left him, his emotions quelled for the moment and his thoughts back in order. He winced as he saw what he had done to Zuko's arm and immediately felt guilty for causing him harm.

"You had better make sure of it, now let me heal you before it stains your cloth," Aang said starting threateningly and then just sounding defeated bending water over from a bowl and closing his eyes as the blue light shone out from the healing.

Zuko experimentally rotated his arm nodding approvingly as he no longer felt the pain, but he couldn't help but wince from the burn on his side. He decided not to tell Aang or Katara about it since it would cause more pain and ill feelings then there already were. He bowed to Aang being formal to show how sorry he was for ever hurting his friend's feelings.

"It's me you should forgive, I was wrong to lose control of myself like that. I'm the Avatar and need to remember self-control," Aang apologized dipping his head as Zuko bent back up.

"No, we should have told you what was going on, even if you are the Avatar you have the right to get upset," Zuko responded placing his hand lightly onto Aang's shoulder trying to bridge the gap that had formed.

Aang smiled not wanting to drag the blaming on, and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "We're still friends right?" Aang asked softly watching his toes as the question came out.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, amused that the question had to be asked, and pulled Aang into a hug for a second or two. They both watched each other evenly before they heard the door slam open and a blue figure run into the room.

"Who's hurt? What happened?" Katara shouted racing into the room her hands already covered in water to heal whoever had been injured.

Zuko and Aang grinned and realized that the shouting and then relative silence must have scared Katara into believing someone had been seriously injured. They both stepped towards her and explained what had happened, leaving out the fact that Aang had gone into the Avatar State and hurt Zuko.

"Well then I was also sent by a servant to inform you both that the ceremony has been moved an hour ahead of schedule since there are reports of a storm coming," Katara said blushing at having stormed into Zuko's room.

Aang and Zuko both instinctively glanced at the clock and jumped when they saw that they had twenty minutes to get prepared before Zuko was crowned Firelord. Aang raced out of the room, using his Airbending to speed him up, searching for the outfit he would wear for the first time to be presented as Avatar.

Zuko ran around the room and finally snatched his outfit for the coronation, a plain looking outfitted covered and hidden by a gorgeous red cloak adorned with a shoulder piece. He forgot all about Katara as he stripped out of his shirt and pants, standing in his boxers, until he heard a whistle form behind him.

Katara grinned as Zuko flung around and blushed terribly at her seeing him nearly naked for the first time. He quickly smothered the blush and tried to grab his pants and slip them on before Katara could make a comment.

"Wait, you look better this way," Katara teased walking up to stand beside him as he snatched his pants.

Zuko grinned and slid the shorts on knowing that Katara was kneading him for a kiss. With his shirt still off, Zuko grabbed the Waterbender around the waist and pressed her against him sighing as he felt her right leg slide in between his allowing him to pull her even closer. Watching her eyes close expectantly, Zuko found himself thinking about how lucky he was that she had chosen him. Lovingly Zuko kissed her on the lips and slid his tongue in smirking as he felt her open her mouth in welcome. He traced the inside of her mouth searching and exploring everything there was stroking the teeth and playing with the tongue that was in there.

"Come on, you better get going," Katara said as they parted, both panting heavily from their kissing.

Zuko sighed and allowed her to help him pull the shirt over his head and then slide the robe around his shoulders. He gave her a quick kiss before allowing her to lightly shove him out of the room down the way he needed to go.

Prince Zuko was about to become Firelord Zuko…

**Please leave a review!! I hope you guys liked it!**


	5. The Coronation

**I am so sorry about the wait but my computer was being stupid and I couldn't get onto the internet for a few days…hope you guys forgive me and keep reading!**

_Prince Zuko was about to become Firelord Zuko…_

Zuko ran down the many hallways not bothering to count the turns knowing this part of the palace by heart, having walked through it many times with his mother Ursa. He knew every painting that hung from the wall, every room and what it was for, and every person who spent their time there.

"Zuko, where have you been? We were starting to worry that you hadn't received the notice of the time change," Zuko looked up and grinned as his beloved uncle sat up from his chair and started bodily dragging him the rest of the way shouting for everyone to get out of way.

"Actually I just learned about the change ten minutes ago, and I just sprinted from the other side of the palace," Zuko panted trying to stay on his feet as his now perfectly fit uncle raced through the halls.

Finally after what seemed like hours Iroh halted in front of a beautiful hallway, covered by a rice sheet. Zuko tore his arm away and began rotating his wrist wincing as he worked feeling back into his fingers. He blinked a few times to refocus his thoughts and took a deep breath thanking his uncle as the man slipped through a side door to the yard where the others were waiting for him to be announced.

"How did you beat me?" Zuko heard a disappointed voice say, accompanied by the sound of air spreading around threatening to unloose his bun.

Zuko laughed as Aang walked up to him, wearing the customary Air Monk outfit of his people. He looked so different from the young boy Zuko had chased around the world for a year, he looked older and wiser, a true monk.

"My Uncle kind of helped me," Zuko joked rotating his shoulder again to show Aang what he meant.

"It's hard to imagine that only a year ago my only thought an goal was to capture you, and now we ended the War together and I'm becoming Firelord, and you the fully pronounced Avatar of the Four Nations," Zuko mused quietly his thought on a different time when he had had a chance to join the Avatar, in Bei Sing Se.

"Well, a year ago Appa and I were trapped in a block of ice in the South Pole," Aang answered smiling a little as he thought back to the first time seeing Katara, and then the smile faded as he remembered she was no longer his.

"I was serious you know. You had better not dare hurt her," Aang suddenly added causing Zuko to look at him curiously confused as to where that train of thought had suddenly come from.

"And you should know that I would and almost did die before I would let her be hurt," Zuko said touching his chest without a second thought drawn like a moth to a light to memoir of his love for Katara.

Aang nodded satisfied that Zuko meant what he said and then gave the Prince a hug not knowing why, but knowing it was the right thing to do. He was grateful when Zuko returned the hug.

"Come on it's time for you to become Firelord," Aang instructed pushing him into down the hallway.

Zuko regained his balance and started walking towards the sunlight at the end of the path; he blinked a few times as he was hit by the light but drew it in. He scanned the crowd and found his Uncle and Katara immediately. He saw Katara by her father Hakoda and Sokka hugging each other happily like they had when Sokka and he had returned from the Boiling Rock. His Uncle was standing with the other people of the White Lotus group talking merrily to King Bumi.

It was only after a few seconds that he noticed one of the monks was hitting a gong signaling his arrival, he wouldn't have even realized it if everyone had not grown silent and turned to face him.

He raised his hand signaling for the applause that had erupted with his arrival, to stop, "Please, the real hero is the Avatar," he said pointing back down the path where Aang could be seen almost gliding towards everyone.

Zuko grinned slightly as he noticed the volume explode over the Aang's arrival. He knew that there was still distrust and mixed feelings towards the new Firelord, who had caused them pain, only those people who knew him well knew that he had truly changed.

"Today this war is finally over," Zuko said his voice carrying over the clapping of nearly two hundred people.

This time he actually winced as he felt and heard the happiness being expressed in the crowds clapping. He glanced over at Aang and let his eyes express how happy he was, keeping the serious face he needed.

"I promised my Uncle I would restore the honor of the Firenation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging, a hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace," Zuko continued glancing at Aang when he was brought up and smiling slightly.

Slowly Zuko knelt to his knees and kept his eyes trained on Katara watching the single tear of happiness and joy that slid down her cheek. He knew now more then ever that she was the girl he wanted to be with till the day he died, she was the one who would be his FireQueen.

"All Hail Firelord Zuko," the monk behind him cried out sliding the Firelord's crown into his bun and stepping back to allow Zuko to rise to his feet.

Zuko kept a straight face and began walking forward, but then an idea came to him and he glanced back at the Avatar smiling brightly at him. Zuko motioned for him to come with him and smiled as Aang's grin widened. Together they stood on the podium and watched the crowd cheer.

Afterwards Zuko retired to his room he needed to sleep before he would deal with the burden of the Firenation's mistakes at three. Katara had stayed with her father and brother giving him a wink when he retired. She understood that he was exhausted and that he wanted to be alone.

He was just about ready to fall asleep when he heard someone at the door. Thinking it was an ambassador of one of the Nations he quickly slipped on his shirt and opened the door composing his face into a serene calm, hiding his annoyance for later.

"So when do I become you FireQueen?" Mai asked stepping into the room and wrapping her arms tightly around Zuko's waist.

Zuko's good eye shot wide open as he felt Mai bury her head in his shoulder and he desperately sought for a way out. He couldn't find anything so settled for a half-truth.

"When I'm ready," Zuko answered pulling her away and giving her a kiss that barely touched her forehead.

Zuko knew right then and there that sooner then he and Katara had planned he would have to tell Mai about them. He was just terrified about what her reaction would be when he did tell her…

**What do you think?? Again really sorry about the delay!!**


	6. Pressure

**Sorry guys, school's starting soon and I've been busy. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

It had been a week since Zuko had been made Firelord. In that time many things had happened, he was busy almost eight hours a day fixing the mistakes of his family, he fought for time to be with Katara, and he dealt with Mai's constant pressuring him to make her FireQueen.

He was currently in a meeting with the Earth Kingdom ambassador trying to repair the damage they had gone through during the Firenation's recent victory at Be Sing Se. The man in front of him was short but very fit, with hard muscles wherever Zuko could see them.

"Firelord Zuko, the Earth King also wishes for your help in supplying the widows and orphans supplies they need. Many are now on the streets, and while we know you are facing similar problems, the King would like to know that we have your support should we need it," The ambassador added after a long speech about the Earth King's plan for the Earth Kingdom, which had left Zuko dying to yawn.

Zuko nodded his acceptance and signed the form that made his agreement legal. He dipped his head as the ambassador left and stood up from his throne stretching his muscles and wishing he could just leave and practice his Firebending with his Uncle like he used to.

"My lord, Lady Mai is here and wishes to see you," the guard spoke up grinning slightly as he saw Zuko roll his eyes, obviously not wanting to speak with her.

"Let her in," Zuko answered in defeat not noticing the laughter that the guard disguised with a fit of coughing.

Zuko hid a scowl as Mai walked into the room the same question she had been asking the entire week already on her lips. She would ask when he would make her his FireQueen, and he would reply that he was not ready for such a large step.

"Hello Zuko, how have you been?" Mai asked innocently staring up at him through the wall of flames he kept going separating him from his audience.

"I've been fine Mai," he replied tersely thinking hopefully that maybe she wouldn't be pestering him today.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a break from all this Firelord business and take a walk with me," Mai added bowing before him as was custom, knowing that there was a guard in the room to please.

Zuko thought about it for a moment and had to admit that walking through the courtyard with Mai would be far more pleasant than sitting behind a wall of flames, even if he would rather walk with Katara.

_Katara…_Zuko thought realizing that it had been at least a day since he had held her in his arms. They had had no time together, with him being the new Firelord of a torn nation, and her spending time with a father she hadn't seen in a long time and a new grandfather.

When they did see each other, they were almost always surrounded by her family or someone else. Only Toph, Suki, and Aang knew of their hidden love, and only Toph and Suki completely accepted it. Aang still looked away when they were together, or watched Katara sorrowfully when she was around him and he thought no one was watching him.

"I would love to go on a walk with you," Zuko answered, snapped from his thoughts as Mai coughed trying to get his attention again.

Zuko got to his feet and caught off the flames supply allowing the temperature of the room to cool down from the near sweltering temperature it had been. He walked down to Mai and repressed a cringe as she looped her arm loosely around his own.

It took them only a few minutes, since the throne room was near the pathways to be used when the Firelord got a chance to escape, to reach the pebbled paths that wound around the palace area. Zuko smiled slightly as he breathed in the fresh air and felt his energy increase slightly now that he was back out in the sun.

"It would be so nice to do this with you every day," Mai started out harmlessly a glint in her eyes that showed it wasn't just romantic thinking.

Zuko sighed and pulled his arm out of hers turning his head away from her so that she couldn't hear his sigh of annoyance. He knew right then that he couldn't stand another moment of hiding how much he disliked her.

"Mai, we need to talk," Zuko started looking back to her his eyes showing that this wasn't a small talk, but had the meanings that every girl dreaded hearing.

Mai turned to face him slowly, her eyebrows in her hairline and a look of complete shock as she saw the look on Zuko's face. She slowly calmed her face and waited for whatever Zuko was going to say.

"Mai, we've dated for a long time and I feel that it's not going anywhere, especially not the way you want it to go," Zuko began his eyes calming down as he committed to where he was going.

"Look if it's something I'm doing," Mai interrupted looking down in defeat hoping he would see her vulnerability and get some sense.

"No it's everything that's happened since I left to join the Avatar, I've changed and I don't see you the same way I used to," Zuko answered his mind flashing happily to Katara remembering his time with her as he traveled with Aang, "I think I need to be alone now."

Mai snapped back as if she had been slapped. She was silent for almost a minute, her eyes narrowed as though she had never met Zuko before, then her eyes settled and a smile lit her face.

"It's okay Zuko I understand why you're saying this, you're stressed from being Firelord and you are confused. Just know that I understand and that I know you don't mean what you're saying," Mai said watching Zuko happily having convinced herself that he didn't know what he was saying.

Zuko flushed annoyed that she still thought he liked her when it was obvious he didn't. He didn't have time to make her understand however, because she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the mouth not noticing, or just ignoring the fact that he stiffened and desperately tried to pull away.

"I need to get back to my house, I'll see you later ZuZu," Mai whispered twirling his hair between her fingers before stepping away and running down the path to her house.

Zuko stared after her in total disgust before heading back for the throne room where he could at least think in peace. He shook his head and shuddered as he remembered the fingers that had curled his hair. He angrily shot a ball of fire at the air and decided it was time to take a break and practice, release all of his anger.

Nodding his head and trying to dispel all emotions of Mai, he ran towards the training area enjoying the physical activity he had been deprived of.

**Mai just can't seem to give it up can she? Anyway please review and tell me what you thought!**


	7. The Training

**Sorry about the wait…**

_Nodding his head and trying to dispel all emotions of Mai, he ran towards the training area enjoying the physical activity he had been deprived of. _

"Firelord Zuko, it is a pleasure to have you here," one the healers always present at the training area said happily as he spotted the somewhat downcast Firelord walking down the path towards him.

Zuko nodded his head in a distracted hello and gave a small smile, assuring the healer that he was still paying attention.

As he continued on he noticed in the back of his mind how, even though his mind was elsewhere, he still waved to those who said hello to him. The Firelord in him had been engrained so deep that he barely even noticed the small arms that pulled him aside as he reached the path into the Firebending arena, away from sight.

"Zuko, are you alright?" a voice asked from his right side, wrapping an arm around his in concern.

He snapped out of it at the voice and glanced down at the fragile looking Waterbender watching him cautiously. Katara gave a small smile as she saw his attention come back and placed a light hand on the cheek with his scar wondering at how leathery it felt under her hands.

"I'm fine Katara," Zuko answered smiling softly to convince her, not wanting to think about Mai for the second.

"Okay," Katara said, not convinced in the least that there was nothing on the teenager's mind, "come on let's spar," she continued running down the path speeding up as she heard Zuko race after her.

Zuko grinned and easily caught up with the Waterbender racing beside her watching how she moved as fluidly as the water she bended. He caught himself staring and stopped right in time, as a group of Firebenders walked past them bowing to him.

"Come on there's an empty space over here," Katara panted to him berating herself for not exercising in a long time as she watched Zuko run effortlessly beside her his breath still even.

They both settled into their sides, the long rectangle split in the center for starting positions. Zuko threw his arms and a wall of flame encircled his arms up to his shoulders leaving his clothing intact as he twisted it away. Katara took a breath and seemed to focus on a nearby tree, she twisted her fingers together and the water from the tree shot out forming a ring around her, the tree withered instantly.

Again Zuko was reminded of how powerful of a Bender Katara had become. He grinned slightly and settled down into his fighting stance signaling that he was ready whenever she was.

Katara smirked and then sent a whirlpool around the Firelord freezing it quickly so that it formed a cocoon. She watched him grin, impressed, and took a deep breath before easily melting through the layer of ice sending out two long whips of fire to intercept her ice daggers.

"Is that all you got?" Zuko teased sending another whip of fire at her trying to catch her off guard, before spinning on his left foot throwing a huge wave of flames at her.

Katara grinned and quickly bended her water to intercept his whip but the grin faded slightly as she had to concentrate to catch the wall of flame coming at her side.

Zuko was suddenly reminded of another fight a long time ago in the Moon and Water spirits Oasis, at the North Pole, fighting her over the incapacitated Avatar sitting still between them.

He sighed as the memory brought back several other times he and Katara had fought over Aang, him for capture, and her for safety. Zuko winced as he remembered using her mother's necklace for bait.

"Zuko, what is it?" Katara asked noticing that he had stopped attacking and was just staring at the ground sadly.

"Just remembering all those times I fought you before I found myself. How many times I hurt you to try and catch the Avatar to regain the honor I had never lost," Zuko muttered to the ground ashamed as he thought over every time he had fought the group.

"You were confused, and you were lost. Your uncle helped you found your way but in the end you found it yourself," Katara comforted walking him to one of the benches away from others eyes.

"I'm related to Avatar Roku, did you know that? I guess you wouldn't, but now you do, he was my great-grandfather on my mother's side. My mother was such an amazing person," Zuko whispered, more to himself then to Katara who was listening wide-eyed, "my grandfather, Azulon, had told my father to kill me for disrespecting uncle. He would have done it, buy my mom found out from Azula and killed Azulon in his sleep allowing my father to take the throne."

"For so long I thought she had died, I remember waking up in the middle of the night to her holding me and whispering that what she had done she did for me. I fell back asleep and when I woke up Azula was watching me, she told me that my grandfather was dead, I found my father out by the turtleducks pond just sitting there," Zuko whispered.

"Oh Zuko," Katara whispered horrified at what had almost happened to him, failing to imagine a life without him.

"She's still alive somewhere, Ozai banished her, but she's out there somewhere," Zuko continued glancing into empty space as he remembered that day when Ozai had told him what had happened the night his mother saved his life.

_"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during the eclipse. If you have any real courage you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?" Ozai questioned Zuko's departing form, knowing what words would strike the hardest._

_"What happened that night?" Zuko questioned, knowing that his father was playing with, eating time until the solar eclipse was over._

_"My father Firelord Azulon had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my only son, and I was going to do it. But your mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan, a plan in which I would become Firelord, and your life would be spared," Ozai said watching the look on Zuko's face change from surprise, to anger as he kept talking._

_"Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them, for her treason she was banished," Ozai spat out not looking guilty at all for having exiled his wife._

_Zuko's face calmed down and then the tears started to form, he didn't bother brushing them away, "So she's alive," he whispered._

_"Perhaps," Ozai answered although Zuko could see the anger underneath the calm face, "Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper," He continued his eyes darkening as his anger grew again, his face still calm._

_Zuko's eyes widened as he felt the power of the sun flowing through his body and realized what his father was planning on doing._

"Zuko I'm so sorry, you're mother sounds like an amazing person," Katara whispered taking his hand.

Zuko looked into her eyes and was reminded of why he loved her, Katara's eyes were filled to the brink with worry and sadness, but not pity. Katara couldn't pity him without pitying herself because she had also lost a mother who had saved her.

"Your mother was the courageous one, taking your title of Waterbender to save your life," Zuko said kissing her on the forehead and pulling her into a hug.

"I love you Zuko," Katara whispered into his tunic instinctively matching her breathing to his own rising and falling with the Firebender.

"I love you to," Zuko breathed into her ear squeezing his arms for a second before calming his mind and allowing himself to hold Katara and forget about everything else.

There was silence for several seconds as Katara tried to figure out why Zuko had so desperately needed to tell her about his heritage and what had happened to his mother, she surmised that something important must have happened because Zuko had always opened up only after he went through a terrible experience.

"What is it Zuko? You know you can tell me if something's bothering you," Katara whispered into his chest wincing as she felt him tense under her cheek.

Zuko was silent for a moment and Katara was afraid she had gone to far when he answered, "Mai, I tried…I tried to break up with her but she won't listen to reason anymore. She's assured herself that I return her feelings even when I painstakingly make it obvious I don't. And…" Zuko began but grew silent as the thoughts returned to him.

"And what Zuko?" Katara asked lifting her head slightly as Zuko kissed her lightly on the forehead running a hand through her long brown hair.

"She is pressuring me to make her my FireQueen," he sighed looking away from the figure lying on him ashamed at himself for letting it get so out of control.

Katara grew silent and it took several moments before Zuko was aware of a small puddle of water forming over Katara's brown hands, growing thicker and thicker as her anger enlarged.

"Katara…"Zuko began warily not wanting to upset her when her feelings were on the verge.

Katara sighed and lightly lifted her left hand to a separate pool of water that shot out of a nearby yew tree, killing it in an instant. The Waterbender pushed her fingers to the sides of her head and began meditating a bright blue light shining as she attempted to heal and dissolve the anger and stress building in her system.

Zuko was quiet during the meditation but the second his love ended and the light fled, he pulled her into his lap and gave her a small kiss on the lips, asking for more, to go deeper. Katara nodded and allowed him to pull her into a passionate kiss that sent both of their thoughts flying.

When they finally parted, both panting slightly, Katara looked at him for a second and then whispered, "Come on we have to get prepared."

Zuko was confused for a second before he remembered; the Council was holding a banquet celebration for his coronation. He swore under his breath and allowed a hiss of steam to escape his nostrils before taking Katara's hand in his own and starting to sprint back to the Palace knowing he only had an hour and a half to get ready.

Katara grinned and allowed herself to be pulled along happy that she had remembered in time.

**So sorry about the wait…I've had a huge writers block!**


	8. the Confession

**I am so sorry about the wait…I have been kept so busy that fanfics were put on a standstill…**

Katara grinned and allowed herself to be pulled along happy that she had remembered in time.

Zuko dashed into the palace and immediately slowed down, remembering in time that he was the Firelord and needed to be regal and mature despite the shortage on time. He bowed to the guards and only allowed himself to move at a fast-walk counting down the minutes agonizingly as his chamber got closer and closer.

"Zuko!" Katara squeaked as he pulled her into his chambers imagining what it must have seemed like had anyone being outside the room.

Zuko ignored her and roughly threw his fighting tunic off and to the ground rifling threw his wardrobe for his formal outfit, the same one he wore to his coronation. He was about to throw on the pants when he heard a cough and remembered in time that Katara was still in the room watching him.

"You could turn around," Zuko suggested making a small circle with his circle to emphasize the suggestion his other hand at his waistline.

Katara grinned and slowly walked towards him and set her hands on his shoulders pressing against him slightly and grinning as he blushed brightly, his mind scrambling to figure out what this action meant.

"I could," she whispered, her lips only inches from his, the want to kiss her almost too much to resist for the poor Firelord. He swallowed thickly and ignored the fluttering he felt.

"I have to get ready," Zuko finally said pulling away from Katara even though his body wanted nothing more then for him to grab her and maneuver her to the bed.

Katara grinned and gave Zuko a small kiss on the cheek her eyes warm and happy, "Thank you Zuko," she whispered into his ear, "I knew I could trust you."

Zuko blushed and quickly released a jet of steam from his nostrils allowing all the pent up desire to pour out of him. He heard Katara giggle and he quickly spun her around by the shoulders forcing her to face the wall away from him.

With her back turned to him, Zuko quickly shed his pants and slid on his ceremonial pants quickly tying shut the belt before grabbing Katara by the hips and pulled her against him feeling her body tense up against him. He kissed the top of her head and felt her sigh at the wanted touch.

He slowly let go of her and moved to the mirror, he shuddered slightly as he remembered the day of his coronation when Mai had sat right behind him and done his hair up, the though of her fingers running through his hair made him shudder.

"Zuko what is it?" Katara asked worriedly as she saw Zuko desolately pick up his brush and start absently running it through his hair trying unsuccessfully to get it pinned up into the traditional hair style of all the past Firelord's.

"I'm fine Katara, I just hate having to put my hair up," Zuko half-lied allowing her to position herself behind him, forcing himself to shut out the fact that Mai had sat like that only a few days ago.

"Here let me help you," Katara teased taking the hairbrush from Zuko and quickly brushing it into position and tying it up with the red ribbon that was on his bedside.

"Thank you," Zuko said simply inspecting his hair critically fixing a spare piece of hair behind his ear.

"Come on I still need to get changed for the party," Katara whispered into his ear pulling away from him so he could climb to his feet.

Zuko blushed and Katara grinned as she began to drag him to her own room, running through the halls, sometimes passing and allowing Zuko to lead for a moment when she got lost. It amused her that he knew where her room was better then she did.

Zuko and Katara finally made it to her room and while she dug through her wardrobe, Zuko leaned against the doorframe content to watch her. She finally pulled out a silk blue gown and Zuko unconsciously raised an eyebrow taking in the contrast between the dress and the rest of the room.

Zuko turned around grinning as Katara began to take off her outfit, cursing slightly under his breath as he caught sight of the clock and realized he only had a half an hour to be ready and make it to the party situated in the Grand Ball Room.

"You can turn around now," Katara finally allowed watching Zuko's eyes shoot to the edge of his hairline as he took in her outfit.

The dress had been a piece of her mother's, sent to her by Hakoda after the war. It was a slim dark blue dress that accentuated her blue eyes; the first thought that went through Zuko's head was how beautiful she looked in her nation's colors.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked after taking a deep breath to level out his voice not trusting his voice to be even.

"Let me just do my hair," Katara laughed bending a whip of water out of a nearby bowl and bending it through her hair turning it a light brown as it took out the dirt and dust from their training, she left it hanging down.

They both laughed and jogged lightly to the party stopping at the first sign of the other party goers, separating form each other to keep up the false notion of a non existent relationship.

The room was beautiful in Katara's opinion, Firebender's were showing off heir tricks on a stage, competing against each other to entertain the crowd, the food was spicy and hot in her mouth, delicious, and everyone had smiled on their faces no division between the nations.

"Hello Katara, you look beautiful tonight," she turned around with a small smile as she took in the slightly wary Airbender standing behind her returning the smile when he saw it.

"Hi Aang, are you enjoying the party?" Katara asked back pleasantly relieved that he seemed to truly hold no hard feelings for her choosing Zuko over him

"Well enough, Sokka hasn't stopped shoving food into his mouth. Suki won't leave his side, and Toph is still sulking in her room because this party reminds her to much of the ones her family used to have," Aang answered back looking around as if he was missing someone.

"Where's Zuko?" he asked not being able to find the scarred Firelord over the crowd of people.

"He's over there," Katara said absently rolling her eyes slightly as she thought of who he had to be with.

Aang followed her gaze and found Zuko finally, he had to smile as he saw the utterly exasperated look in the Firelord's eyes as his "lady" Mai asked him something, "you haven't told anyone but me have you?"

Katara nodded and Aang's face soundly was full of concern, "no one else knows?"

"No, we can't tell anyone else, no one would be as understanding as you," Katara answered back with a sad smile.

"Katara there you are!" Sokka yelled out grabbing her around the shoulders and hugging her.

Katara shot Aang a glance to make sure he understood the conversation was over and was relieved when he nodded slowly once and replaced the grim look with a wide smile.

"What have you been up to Katara? I never see you anymore," Sokka complained swallowing the last of the food still in his mouth while Suki, who was beside him already, rolled her eyes.

"There are a lot of injured soldiers on all sides of the war, there are only a few Waterbenders to heal them, it's kept me busy," Katara answered thinking of all the poor people who she had had to use Bloodbending to keep their hearts pumping, she had even had had to teach Aang the technique for when her strength failed her.

"That's my little sis," Sokka smiled looking at Suki lovingly for a second before excusing himself and dragging her onto the floor as a song began to play.

"He doesn't know," Aang asked the second Sokka was out of hearing range his smile fading slightly as he watched her curiously.

"A Firebender killed our mother, he has forgiven them unlike me, but he would never want me to be with a Firebender even one as honorable as Zuko," Katara answered remembering the lecture Sokka had given her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had lost track of Katara the second they had entered the room. Diplomats and loyal Firenation citizens had pulled him away to wish him congratulations for his coronation and then he had been caught by the one person in the entire room he had been trying to avoid.

"Zuko, there you are! I've been looking for you all night," Mai shouted out, shoving through the crowd her face hiding away the grim attitude on life for the moment.

Zuko groaned and forced the slightest of a smile to cross his face as he took in Mai's outfit. She was in the same outfit she had always worn while she had been away with Azula, the only difference being the absence of most of her hidden weapons, not being allowed to bring them anywhere near the Firelord or the Counsel, although he did spot her throwing blades pressed against her arms.

"You look happy," Mai remarked taking in his tense position looking like if he was about to run at any second.

"So do you," Zuko shot back flicking his hand towards her black makeup and dark outfit.

Mai laughed slightly and luckily missed his scan of the crowd desperately searching for an excuse to leave her behind and make a run for Katara or in the least his Uncle Iroh.

"Zuko," Mai began hesitantly her grin sobering up as she dedicated herself to the task ahead of her, "can I talk to you privately?"

Zuko sighed but allowed himself to be pulled away to a private corner knowing that if he resisted the situation would simply escalate, and he prayed that there was a chance that the conversation wouldn't focus on her ever growing want to be made FireQueen.

"What is it Mai?" Zuko asked forcing the exasperation out of his voice at the last moment not wanting to anger her.

Mai took a deep breath, remembering how confused her had been earlier that day when he had said he didn't want to be with her anymore, "I was curious…have you considered what I asked earlier today."

"Mai, I don't think it's going to work that way. I tried to explain it to you before but you wouldn't listen," Zuko began trying to reason with her, keeping his voice low as he watched several people glance over at them.

Mai's face seemed to fall as she realized he really meant this and in the blink of an eye her horror flashed to simmering anger, "why not?"

Zuko glanced around wildly as he realized she was not going to let him go, but then his anger was boiling mad at her for forcing this onto him, "because it just won't," he growled between his teeth begging himself to keep the flames from jumping up and down his arms.

"But WHY?" Mai shouted ignoring the suddenness the glances that were thrown their way as the noise escalated, the people taking in the two royalists stances and how tense the air was in between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara jumped, as did everyone else, when she heard the words shouted from across the room, "BECAUSE I LOVE KATARA!" Zuko had screamed steam pouring from the corners of his mouth.

She watched for a second as Mai's eyes found hers, full of hatred, and caught the shock that radiated from Zuko's eyes as he also caught her gaze, amazed that the lies were finally over.

She was aware that everyone's eyes were on her but she didn't care, the lies were over. Suddenly a strangled scream came from her lips as she caught the flash of silver come from Mai's sleeve pointed directly at Zuko's heart.

**Finally the secret's out! What do you think?**


	9. The Repercussions

**Hehe, so how many people hate me for that chapter? Well, here's the next one!**

**Dedicated to w.i.t.c.h fan in ut for the funniest review ever!**

_Suddenly a strangled scream came from her lips as she caught the flash of silver come from Mai's sleeve pointed directly at Zuko's heart._

Time seemed to freeze for Katara as she watched the blade fling to Zuko, she watched the realization grow in his eyes as he followed her gaze to the blade, and she heard the startled cries of all the surrounding partiers who had also seen the attack.

"NO!" Someone shouted as a branch of flame seemed to envelope Mai, closing her off from the world.

Zuko quickly ducked his body, bending in a way Katara thought only Ty Lee could accomplish, and the blade missed him by centimeters, thudding into the back wall. He turned to face the wall of flame that kept Mai concealed and placed a hand on Uncle's shoulder asking him to lower the wall so he could see Mai.

"You have attacked a member of the royal family," Iroh roared as the fire was killed and several soldiers rushed forward to grab her, forcing her to the ground while everyone around her backed away.

Zuko had never seen Iroh as upset as he was now, his face was red and a vein was close to bursting on his neck. He remembered all the times he had deserved this kind of anger and how frustrated he had become when Iroh had remained calm and understanding; he shivered as he imagined what Iroh was capable of doing in his anger.

"Uncle, please," Zuko said softly trying to calm him like he had always calmed Zuko when his anger had gotten the better of him.

Iroh looked at him for a second and backed away taking a deep breath aware that everyone was watching him in awe and fear knowing that he rarely, if ever, lost his temper so completely.

"Zuko are you alright?" Katara asked running up to him fearfully touching his chest lightly searching for any new injuries.

"I'm fine," Zuko answered aware that everyone's eyes had just jumped to the pair of them barely aware of how Mai was led away even though she was struggling and screaming at the top of her lungs, while Ty Lee followed in concern.

"Did she hurt you?" Katara questioned her anger building as she imagined what that monster had tried to do, remembering the pain she had felt before when she had almost lost him.

"I'm not leaving you Katara," Zuko answered knowing where her thoughts were leading her.

He carefully pulled her into a hug, afraid to startle her by moving to quickly, he heard several people gasp as she pressed against him, but he tuned them out knowing that he would have to deal with their questions and opinions later.

"How long?" the two turned around to find Iroh watching them kindly, the anger having evaporated immediately after Mai had been dragged out of the room.

"Since the final invasion," Zuko answered his eyes widening as he saw a glare across the room form the last person imaginable.

"Sokka," Katara began also seeing the look her brother had been sending the Firelord, hoping to reason with him before anything got out of hand.

"No Katara I'm not going to let you be with him…" Sokka hissed running forward not noticing Suki who followed him apprehensively looking shocked at his reaction.

"And what about Aang, is he also unaware of this?" Sokka questioned watching the small figure of the Avatar halt, his muscles tightening as he was brought into this argument.

"I have been aware for a while," Aang whispered looking between Sokka and Katara's shoulders as if he was talking to himself.

"And you approve of this!" Sokka shouted barely noticing the comforting hand Suki had placed on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"It makes Katara happy, that's truly all I want. Isn't that what you should want as her older brother?" Aang answered watching him carefully painfully aware of the looks he was receiving.

"Sokka can we discuss this some other time?" Suki asked him tugging on his sleeve trying to pull him away from the Firelord.

Sokka glanced between his sister and the Firebender and finally shared a long look with Suki, it seemed his anger was suddenly bottled up for his features smoothed out and he straightened out of his stance.

"We will talk about this tonight, you come to Aang," Sokka demanded before he stalked away with Suki following in concern.

"He knows…"Aang said simply trying to make a joke to lighten the mood in the room, which had gone completely silent following Mai's attempted murder of the Firelord.

Katara smiled at the Avatar but it faded when she saw the pain that he was hiding behind the smile, "Aang I'm so sorry."

Zuko looked at the pair and saw how much Katara had meant to Aang. His hand went to his side and he was reminded of the pen ripping through his side when Aang had lost his temper and turned his room into a hurricane.

The movement wasn't missed by Aang whose eyes suddenly were filled with regret; luckily he didn't bring anything up.

"It's okay Katara; I want what's best for you. If Zuko makes you happy then that's enough for me," Aang replied this time forcing a wider smile.

Katara looked at him uncertainly before she smiled and gave him a small hug. She could feel Aang's heartbeat jump but she didn't bring it up not wanting to embarrass him.

"I need to go find Toph, she's been sulking in her room to often," Aang finally said before he turned and jogged out of the room ignoring those who bowed to him.

Zuko looked around and found that everyone had begun conversation again, purposefully not talking about what had just taken place, aware of the awkwardness and tension still present.

"We should leave," Zuko whispered into Katara's ear taking her hand lightly in his own pulling her over to a group of formal looking men who were watching them in barely concealed disgust.

"Thank you for a wonderful coronation celebration General Shanu but I am weary and would like to retire," Zuko said to the Firebender nearest him bowing.

**(He was the one who brought up burning the Erath Kingdom to the ground**)

"Of course Firelord Zuko," he responded respectively although his eyes narrowed for a millisecond as he looked at Katara.

Katara bowed to the men as well wincing as they did not follow the custom, and grabbed hold of Zuko's hand again needing to feel protected and safe.

As soon as they were outside of the room and away from the prying eyes of his guests, Zuko turned Katara around to face him and pulled her against his body holding her silently.

Katara finally allowed the fear that had grown as she watched the blade hurtling toward Zuko's chest, pointing directly towards his heart. She tried to hold in the sobs that started to rise from her throat as she realized that she had almost lost him again, and failed. Finally she allowed the tears to come freely running down her cheeks and staining Zuko's shirt.

"Katara what is it?" Zuko asked alarmed when he felt her small body shaking against his.

It took Katara a few moments before she had gained enough control to whisper out, "I almost lost you."

Zuko nodded and grasped her tighter against him remembering that day a month ago when he had very nearly lost his life.

_Pain, that's all he felt as he twitched on the ground the remainder of the lightening coursing through his body and leaving through the ground. He knew he was going to die and he didn't regret it. _

_Then, just as he had felt his life bleeding out of him he had felt cold hands press against his burns and a force running through his veins and skin, healing the wounds to a point where the pain became bearable._

_He opened his eyes to see Katara leaning over him, her hands pressed against his chest glowing brightly as they healed him, he saw the tears streaming down her face and was thankful that he had managed to deflect the bolt, aware of how he would have died had she been hurt._

_"Thank you Katara," he whispered out wincing as the burn twisted under her hands, he suddenly realized that he loved her and always had since the first day he had seen her in the South Pole._

"It's okay Katara, I'm not going anywhere without you. I couldn't bear to be away from you," Zuko soothed rubbing her back in small circles trying to stop her crying feeling helpless.

"I know, but what if you weren't given the choice?" Katara asked looking up at him memorizing his features before the thought of losing him returned and she buried her head into his chest.

"Look at me Katara," Zuko commanded gently pulling her face to his, "I am not going anywhere without you, and you are not going anywhere without me…ever," Zuko said calmly wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Do you promise?" Katara whispered knowing that it was a foolish question but needing to he him say it anyway.

"I promise to you Katara that I will not leave your side, but I need you to swear the same," Zuko whispered smiling slightly as he saw her face cheer up slightly.

"I promise," Katara said quietly kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on, Sokka will be calling on us soon and I need to visit someone," Zuko instructed wrapping his arm protectively around Katara's waist.

**I hope you liked it! What did you think that I would harm Zuko, no…but if I don't get enough reviews….who knows! =)**


End file.
